


Shadow Sky

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [28]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mentions of the Oddballs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: The shadows are going to be back, tonight. Sakuma Rei hopes more people would react to it.





	Shadow Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess what  
> I got late  
> Spoiler I'm bad with being tired  
> BUT  
> Fictober day 28: "I felt it. You know what I mean."

When Rei opened his eyes, night hadn't fallen yet. For once, that was comforting. Taking an umbrella, he rushed towards the closest hut. Inside of it, while he expected rush and shuffluing, everything seemed calm. The doves were all sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had happened. In fact, _nothing had happened_ \- yet. Even the one he was looking for seemed calm. Too calm, actually, considering the situation. What was going on in his mind.

"Wataru?" he called, trying to look for a clue of what was going on in his mind.

"The person you are trying to talk to is very busy right now. Please come back later."

It was his boyfriend, who had been talking, but Rei knew he meant his words. Clenching his fists, Rei hoped Wataru knew what he was doing. Without a word, he left, leaving the other one with whatever business he was focused on.

"Guess I'll have to do that alone," he whispered.

Thus, he walked towards the hill. He'd have loved to rush, but the sun that day was strong, and uncovered by clouds; which limited his actions a lot. But that day, it didn't really matter: if he waited for the sun to set, then he'd be too late already. Thus, he hurried as much as he could towards the hill, climbing it as high as possible so he'd be able to have a view on the whole camp and its surroundings. There again, everything was unbelievably normal. No animal seemed to have a weird behaviour, nobody seemed out of place or panicked.

 _Maybe I just dreamt,_ he thought, trying to calm down. Yet, in a corner of his heart, something was getting impatient. If he wasn't wrong, then that would be the occasion he had been waiting for three years. Of course, the chances of success were extremely low, but he would still put them all on his side.

His gaze turned towards the sky, but nothing seemed to have changed there. Maybe he had just dreamt, indeed. But if he had been, then why could he see his brother being carried by his boyfriend on the other side of the hill? Rei wanted to rush towards them, to help that poor Mao, but he knew how it'd end up, and there was no time for such trivialities. Not in such a situation. Not when it was enough to have Ritsu go out in the day even though it made him terribly sick.

While waiting for the other two to arrive, Rei started thinking about what to do when it'd arrive. They'd need a protection spell around the camp and forest, and an illusion one so they could protect everything and everyone that shouldn't be involved in it - for that, he'd need Natsume. They would also need defense, which meant putting a lot of people from the camp to contribution. Even though he'd rather have only the strongest ones with him, that wouldn't be enough this time. So, with the help of his awakening bats, Rei sent a signal through the entire camp.

He sent out the four fastest ones first, each one with a very specific message, then the rest of them, before turning towards the newcomers. No matter how much he wanted to rush towards his younger brother to welcome and hug him, he refrained himself from doing so, unwilling to risk his will to help for something like that.

When they were close enough that Ritsu accepted for Mao to let him walk, Ritsu, looking sleepy, looked at Rei.

"Brother," he called, secretely making the older one happy, "I felt it. You know what I mean."

He nodded, then looked at the sky again, then towards the forest. Shadows were starting to creep out from the trees, leaving behind them beat up animals - he could still feel they were alive, luckily. The light had started to fade, and even though it gave energy to both of them, it also meant their advantage would soon disappear.

"Twelve will come from the west, twenty from the east. About a hundred and a human from the sky," Mao signaled them.

Mao's ability to see the future on a short to middle period were a blessing in such times; even if his brother's boyfriend didn't always get to see the entire scene - this time, he didn't seem to know what would be going on with them - it often helped a lot to defend the camp from the shadows.

"Thanks," Ritsu replied, before turning towards his brother: "Do you think we can save Ecchan?"

The _human_ Mao had talked about _had_ to be Eichi. If he weren't, Rei was pretty sure he wouldn't stand it. The last time, already, he had almost become crazy, when the shadows, keeping on attacking them, refused to give up any information about him. If 'the human' that would accompany them that night was the one he hoped for, then it meant it wasn't too late yet.

"I don't care if we can or not. We'll do it."

Ritsu's gaze seemed surprised, and a little bit scared, too. He could understand why. For once, he had decided to leave that careful aspect of him away, ready to save the other man he loved. If he had understood, then Wataru would come, too.

After a while, the first shadows started to reach the camp, only to be immediately destroyed by thunders coming out of one tent. Rei couldn't refrain his satisfied smile; Natsume was ready, and soon, he had put a protection dome above the camp. The bat Rei had sent him came back almost at the same time, with a paper tied to its leg:

"I'll take care of the forest. Sending some help towards you," said the message.

Soon, a group of golems reached the hill, as well as a part of the campers. A smile on his lips, Rei welcomed them with a speech to remind them to be careful no matter what was going on, fully knowing _he_ probably wouldn't be half as careful. By the time he finished talking, Wataru had flied next to his side, thanks to his doves. Just in time for the first shadows to reach the hill from the sky. In the middle of them, Rei looked for the human. Wataru, too, though throwing spells as if he was giving a show, was anxiously looking towards the sky.

After a moment, one human, surrounded by shadows, put his feet on the ground.

"Brother," he could hear Ritsu call, "be careful!"

With a bitter smile, Rei nodded, walking towards the human, holding hands with Wataru.

"Eichi," the magician welcomed with a warm voice, "Our dear love, I'm so glad to see you again. Will you let us save you?"

The gaze that answered his was colder than ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡ I'm really really sorry for my lateness ghekdfgndssklsf I wish I could stop being tired sometimes


End file.
